Tropes de Pathfinders' Chronicles
Esta es una lista de todos los tropes utilizados consciente o inconscientemente, en la partida Pathfinders' Chronicles. A * Absurdly Spacious Sewer: El subsuelo de Unión no permite otra cosa. * Agony Beam: Mr. Bruine lleva "balas cavadoras", capaces de hurgar dentro de la carne de la persona a la que impacten causando tanto dolor que no pueden hacer otra cosa que retorcerse en el suelo. * Anachronism Stew: Mientras gran parte de los Trasgos de Unión no parecen haber salido del neolítico, Industrias Azeros construye lineas de ferrocarril a vapor que usan Magitech para viajar entre universos. El ciudadano medio comercia con ambos. * Apocalypse How: A cualquier cosa lo llaman apocalipsis. Literalmente. ** Horde of Alien Locusrs: La incursión abisal durante los eventos de Apocalipsis. * Arcadia: Las comunidades de elfos en Silvestis * Artifact of Doom: La Siniestra de Moloch * Artistic License - Physics: Es D&D. Todos sabemos lo que un personaje con niveles altos de acrobacias puede conseguir. B * Back from the Dead: Mr. Bruine * Badass Normal: Sir Happyway va en camino de convertirse en esto. * Bad Guy Bar: La taberna de Kurt el Tuerto en el ghetto trasgo. * The Bechdel Test: Prueba superada! * Beneath The Earth: Muchas civilizaciones subterraneas. Gran cantidad de ellas tienen barrios excavados debajo de Unión. * Big Damn Heroes: Lady Dreadwhispers cuando Testaferro estaba a punto de convertir la cabeza de Mr. Bruine en gelatina de un puñetazo. * Bittersweet Ending: Al final de la primera temporada, Happyway se reencuentra con su padre, pero es arrestado por los Centinelas de Unión. Mr. Bruine logra cumplir su promesa sobre Ennio Bonneti, pero le cuesta la vida de un superior. Nindala libera todos los nombres de la Sociedad de Pathfinders, pero se convierte en fugitiva. Y Dragonveri tiene preparado su ascenso en la Sociedad, pero le cuesta un trato con Morgan. * Black Mage: Emil Dragonveri * Blade On A Stick: Nindala Pasionardiente blande una naginata, arma habitual de su diosa. Nunca la ha usado en combate, no obstante. * Blood Oath: Mr. Bruine prometió al espíritu de Ennio Bonetti que encontraría a su hija pasara lo que pasara. * Bondage Is Bad: Mas-o-menos evitado con Zom Cuthom, dios Legal-Maligno del sacrificio y su seguidora la Señora de las Cadenas. * Boss Battle: Contra un diablo de hueso invocado contra la Señora de las Cadenas en el subsuelo de Unión * Break The Cutie: El universo parece tener algo en contra de Nindala Pasionardiente. * Bright Lady and White Knight: Nindala Pasionardiente y Sir Happyway * Broken Ace: Mr. Bruine C * The Captain: Lady Dreadwhispers, y mas literalmente el capitán pirata drau "el Escorpión". * Character Development: Oh yeah! * Cops and Detectives: Los Centinelas de Unión vienen en todos los sabores posibles. * Corrupt Corporate Executive: Muchos, la mayoría de ellos aun por ver. * The Corrupter: Morgan * Culture Chop Suey: Unión está hecha de esto. D * Darker and Edgier: En comparación con Aquellos Últimos Vástagos * Dark is not Evil, Light is not Good: Por todas partes. * The Dark Side: Emil Dragonveri no sólo esta cayendo, sino abalanzándose en el. * Dark World: el Plano de las Sombras. * Deal With the Devil: Emil Dragonveri y Morgan * Death is Cheap: Diez mil piezas de oro. Si eres miembro de la Sociedad de Pathfinders, tienes un 5% de descuento. * Distinguished Gentleman's Pipe: Dalaran, err... whatshisname >:þ * Dragon Rider: los evisavāra en Varac * Dungeon Punk: El adjetivo que mejor define a la Edad oscura E * Elves Versus Dwarves: Talleres Ragenmutter, filial gnoma de Industrias Azeros está destruyendo los ecosistemas donde los elfos de Silvestis han vivido durante siglos. Las propias Industrias Azeros capturan elfos drau en Ígnar para que trabajen como esclavos en la minería de materiales mágicamente radioactivos. * Emotional Torque: Todos los jugadores han sudado la gota gorda en al menos un momento. * Expy: Un puñado de PNJ son clones de personajes de otras partidas. * Extreme Omnisexual: Mr. Bruine, probably. * The Extremist Was Right: Los terroristas elfos en Silvestis tienen motivos bastante razonables para hacer lo que hacen. F * Familiar: Emil Dragonveri perdió el suyo durante una misión a mitad del Acto I. Mr. Bruine está intentando importar un ēviyana de Lāgos para reemplazarlo. * Fantasy Counterpart Culture: No tan prevalente como en Aquellos Últimos Vástagos, pero se pueden encontrar algunos ejemplos. * Fantasy Gun Control: Mayormente evitado. Excepto por los paises mas política o religiosamente extremista, las armas de fuego estan disponibles por un precio razonable y los arcanistas han trabajado en desarrollar encantamientos especialmente diseñados para ellas. * Fantasy Kitchen Sink: Es la idea original no solo de la partida sino también del sistema con el que se juega. * The Face: Mr. Bruine y Nindala Pasionardiente * Fireballs: Emil Dragonveri es un experto, un conossieur y un adicto a ellas. * Four Temperament Ensemble: El grupo de Pathfinders de la primera temporada. * Friendly Sniper: Mr. Bruine * Functional Addict: Mr. Bruine, hasta que su adicción al peligro le hizo abrir la boca cuando no debía, dando información privilegiada a los Centinelas de Unión, cosa que resultó en su ejecución por traición a la Sociedad Pathfinder. G * Goal In Life: A excepción de Emil Dragonveri, todos los PJs parecen estar buscando uno. H * Heel Face Turn: La Señora de las Cádenas, primero siendo contratada por la Sociedad de Pathfinders y más adelante cuando el grupo decide que ha de salvar su vida a toda costa. * Heroic BSOD: Nindala Pasionardiente al darse cuenta de que su hermano no quería ser resucitado. * Hired Guns: la Sociedad de Pathfinders. * The Horde: Los orcos. I * Invisibility: Un favorito de Emil Dragonveri L * The Leader: Mr. Bruine, y posteriormente, Sir Happyway. * Le Parkour: Es conocido en Varac como akalama, Mr. Bruine la practica como deporte e intenta enseñar a Sir Happyway. M * Mage Killer: Cuervo. * Magitek: Por todas partes. Los ejemplos mas impresionantes hasta ahora mencionados son los portales que permiten viajar entre los diferentes planos y los arreglos rúnicos que permiten volar a los kankari en Laagos. Se sospecha que reinos como Tesalia tienen ejemplos aun mas impresionantes. * Mega Corp: Industrias Azeros y sus filiales. * Monster of the Week: El ahogador del segundo episodio. * Morality Kitchen Sink: Con representantes de todos los alineamientos posibles. ** Lawful Evil: ** Neutral Evil: Emil Dragonveri ** Chaotic Evil: ** Lawful Neutral: Sir Happyway ** True Neutral: ** Chaotic Neutral: Mr. Bruine ** Lawful Good: ** Neutral Good: Nindala Pasionardiente ** Chaotic Good: ** Blue and Orange Morality: Sau Pavanani, dios-rey de Varac es tan críptico que ni siquiera sus sumos sacerdotes entienden sus decisiones. Se le sospecha Caótico Naranja. N * Nothing Personal: Cuervo antes de abrir fuego contra Emil Dragonveri. ** It's Personal: cuando en respuesta Sir Happyway le cercena a Cuervo el brazo del arma. O * Our Monsters Are Different: Montones ** Our Angels Are Different ** Our Demons Are Different ** Our Elves are Better: Los elfos de Silvestis que han abandonado la vida en el bosque se han convertido en "elfos gitanos". Los Drau son elfos oscuros (negros) que viven en sociedades matriarcales en los desiertos de Ígnar. ** Our Goblins Are Different: Goblin es el nombre de la casta religiosa en la civilización de los Trasgos. ** Humans Are Special: Suponiendo que los eventos de Pathfinders' Chronicles tienen lugar en el mismo mundo que Aquellos Últimos Vástagos, los humanos son la estirpe que perdió al Eterno del cual descendían, convirtiéndose en una suerte de lienzo en blanco. P * Pathfinder: It's the name of the game. * Perky Goth: Interesantemente, un caso masculino. El sumo sacerdote del dios de la muerte en Unión asiste a concilios con su túnica ceremonial negra, su guadaña y una jarra de cerveza. * Pirate: Solum esta lleno de ellos. En el Plano central hemos visto piratas gnomos cólsacos y piratas drau. * Projectile Spell: Como Emil Dragonveri ganó el apodo de Sietedianas. * Proud Merchant Race: Probablemente los gnomos. * Proud Warrior Race Guy: Los guardaespaldas de la matriarca Drou al principio del acto I. R * The Red Mage: Mr. Bruine * La Résistance: Múltiples movimientos revolucionarios se oponen a Industrias Azeros, incluyendo elfos silvanos, elfos drau, gnomos y enanos. * Revenge: Mr. Bruine tiene la mala costumbre de coleccionar gente que se la tiene jurada: Buho el tengu en la Sociedad Pathfinder le propinó una paliza por que su familia fue probablemente responsable de la destrucción del templo en el que servía. El Shek-Alik francotirador en su primera misión prometió vengarse. Y el pirata drau conocido como "el Escorpión" prometió matarle personalmente y cara a cara. S * Stuff Blowing Up: Emil Dragonveri es adicto a esto. * Summoning Ritual: La Señora de las Cadenas trajo a un diablo de hueso desde los planos infernales al subsuelo de Unión mediante el sacrificio voluntario de los pobladores mas desesperados del lugar. T * The Theocracy: Varac U * Überwald: Bravia * Utility Magic: Magitech para todos los gustos, si puedes permitírtelo. Los arcanistas cuentan con ilimitados cantrips de nivel 0 para tareas tales como mover objetos de un lado a otro o encender fuego con su mente. V * Villain Has a Point: La druida elfa que había secuestrado a la hija del embajador por su propia protección sabía que no duraria ni una semana en Unión antes de ser asesinada. W * What the Hell, Hero?: La mayoría de las misiones que los cuatro PJ llevaron a cabo durante el acto I han sido causa de disturbios, asesinatos y potencialmente dos guerras. * White Mage: Nindala Pasionardiente * Wretched Hive: La mayoría de los guetos de Unión